Susan Nicoletti
Susan Nicoletti was an engineering crew member of the during its time in the Delta Quadrant, and held the rank of lieutenant. She played the oboe as a hobby, and worked with Harry Kim to make a new orchestral program on the holodeck. She had a reputation, at least with Tom Paris, of being cold. Her crew quarters were on deck 4, although in 2371, when Voyager encountered a spatial anomaly, Nicoletti's quarters were reconfigured to be on deck 8. ( ) In 2371, Nicoletti was a member of the away team ordered to remove Federation technology from a damaged Kazon-Nistrim raider. ( ) She was working in main engineering when photonic lifeforms took over the control of the holodeck ( ) and non-corporeal beings took over the control of the ship. ( ) Nicoletti was working in main engineering when another gel pack had a power failure and was part of the team which tried to repair this. ( ) In 2374, she worked with Vorik to get the impulse engines back online after the warp core had to be ejected. ( ) Later that year, Nicoletti received a letter from home, handed out by Neelix in the mess hall, that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) Nicoletti was working in engineering while the ship passed the Void and suddenly all power went off. She was also present when the Malon Emck was given a tour through engineering. Later, when the ship passed a spatial vortex, she was working on the bridge manning a side station. ( ) In 2375, while Voyager was helping a group of Brenari refugees through the Devore Imperium space, she and Harry Kim were assigned to transporter room 2 while they were held in transporter suspension, and the Devore inspection teams checked the ship during the second inspection. ( ) Later that year, she was on duty in engineering while Voyager was preparing to enter what they thought was a wormhole, but was in fact a telepathic pitcher plant. As Seven of Nine was the only adult unaffected, she attempted to stop the rest of the crew; so she stunned Lieutenant Torres. Nicoletti turned around at the sound of the phaser beam, and was stunned as well. ( ) In 2376, while a group of aliens boarded Voyager, she was on duty in engineering. As the aliens were moving at a much faster rate than the ship, she appeared frozen to them. ( ) Mimetic duplicate In 2374, she was duplicated by the Silver Blood along with the rest of Voyager s crew. When those duplicates began to break down in 2375 due to radiation from a new warp core technology, she was one of the first three affected due to her proximity to the core. By the time the mimetic-Lieutenant Torres was affected, she was already lying in sickbay with facial reversions. ( ) Background Susan Nicoletti was played by regular background actress Christine Delgado, one of many actors hired to be in the background over Star Trek: Voyager''s seven years. She received no credit for her appearances. She was named by Michael Piller after a real Susan Nicoletti, a friend of Eric Stillwell. (''Source: Eric Stillwell) Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Nicoletti, Susan Nicoletti, Susan Nicoletti, Susan